


More Than Happy

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [61]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Post 3x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where after 3x06 Mickey and Ian run away together in New York and now they have been together for a couple of years. Ian is a teacher and Mickey is a cop. For a couple of days Mickey behaves strangely and Ian think that he wants to break up. When Ian confronts Mickey, he tells that a woman has abandoned her daughter in front of the police station and the baby girl is there. Mickey tells Ian that he wants to adopt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Happy

”Hey, babe” Ian greeted from the couch as soon as Mickey entered the door to their small apartment.

 

Sometimes, even after two years of having this life, it still blew his mind that everything was so easy. That he could live with Mickey and have Mickey like this, and just fucking be happy. Before they had left the south side, neither of them had really ever had the opportunity to have something like that.

 

Something safe, warm.

 

”Hey” Mickey said, toeing his boots off. Ian frowned at his low tone and got up, meeting his boyfriend by the fridge as he took two beers out, handing one to Ian.

 

”You alright?” He wondered, watching Mickey sigh and lean back against the counter, running a hand over his face.

 

”Yeah, yeah” Mickey nodded, smiling lazily at his partner. ”Tired” He added then, punching the cap off of his drink and taking a sip, Ian soon doing the same.

 

Mickey seemed fine after that, and Ian didn’t think much more of his previous seemingly irritated demeanor for the rest of the night.

 

Ian was the last one to climb into bed, and he scooted over to where Mickey was laying, facing away from him. When he wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, and felt his entire body still. Ian frowned, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

”Are you okay?” He whispered, relaxing slightly when he felt Mickey do so. Mickey sighed and flipped over onto his back, looking up at Ian. Ian noted that he was gnawing on his bottom lip, something he only did when he was nervous.

 

Their eyes connected for a moment before Mickey laced their fingers together, raising his head to press a kiss to Ian’s jawline.

 

”Hey, what’s the matter?” Ian asked softly, using his free hand to lightly push him away. Not that he didn’t want to kiss Mickey, he just had a feeling that he was using it as an excuse to keep from talking about the thing that was so obviously bothering him.

 

”Nah, man. Nothing’s wrong” Ian frowned.

 

”You got that look on your face” He stated, and Mickey frowned, his head falling back into the pillow.

 

”What look?”

 

”The one where you want to tell me something, but you don’t really wanna tell me” Ian clarified, raising his eyebrows in await. Mickey sighed, shaking his head.

 

”Promise nothing’s wrong. It’s just a lot at work, alright?”

 

Ian frowned, but accepted the kiss Mickey placed onto his lips. He knew that his partner had a lot to deal with at work, he had fought his ass off to get where he was today. Being a cop wasn’t that big of a title for most people, but with Mickey’s background it was all but becoming a president.

 

A hundred times more than he thought he would ever amount to. Ian just felt like that wasn’t it, though. He felt like there was, in fact, something on Mickey’s mind, and Ian feared that it didn’t have to do with work at all.

 

Maybe it had to do with him. Them.

 

Ian’s fear only got stronger over the next couple of days when Mickey didn’t stop acting strangely.

 

Sometimes his voice would sound dark, sad. Sometimes he would look off into the distance, frowning. He accepted the kisses and the hugs in bed, but he rarely initiated anything. Whenever Ian asked about it, Mickey would just wave it off.

 

Ian felt as if he was going to be sick. His brain and spun and spun and spun, going over every possible reason as to why Mickey wasn’t being himself. Finally, Ian had come to realize that there was only one plausible possibility.

 

Mickey didn’t want him anymore. That had to be it.

 

Mickey didn’t want him anymore, but he was too chicken to come right out and say it.

 

Which was why when he arrived home, Ian stood up from the couch, putting his hands into his pockets and taking a deep breath. His head was hazey, he was completely and utterly terrified of what the outcome of this would be. B

 

ut he knew that he wouldn’t be able to stand this weird place in their relationship for much longer, so he had to do this.

 

”Mick?” Mickey hung his jacket up by the door, and nodded, making his way to the fridge to grab his regular after work beer.

 

”Yeah?” Ian swallowed.

 

”Sit down for a bit, alright?” The words made it sound like he was Mickey’s father, but he didn’t care at this moment, he needed to do this, and he needed to do this now. Mickey frowned, doing so, pushing the extra beer he’d grabbed in front of Ian.

 

”What’s up?” Ian swallowed heavily again, eyes on the glass bottle in front of him, his thumb starting to peel the label off.

 

”You’re not… You’re happy, are you?”

 

”The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asked, putting his beer down onto the table after taking a heavy gulp.

 

”I mean with me”

 

”Why the fuck wouldn’t I be happy with you?” Ian finally braved a look at his partner’s face, shrugging.

 

”You’ve been acting to fucking weird lately, and I just… I guess I just figured that this was it. And if it is, Mickey, that’s fine” Ian spoke, as much as it hurt his heart to utter the words.

 

”What the fuck, man?” Mickey asked loudly. ”You want to fucking break up?” Ian frowned as Mickey stood up from his chair and started pacing back and forth.

 

”No, no, of course not!” Ian said. ”I just - I love you, Mick. And I want you to be happy!” He shouted, feeling this turn into a full blown, ugly fight a lot faster than he had intended.

 

Although, Mickey’s next move took him by surprise. He had expected him to keep yelling or walk out, but instead he just walked up to Ian where he was sitting by the kitchen island and took his face in between his hands, holding it.

 

Ian immediately felt his entire body relax at the touch.

 

”I fucking love you, too, Ian” He said, his voice still loud, angry. ”You know that. Just because other shit is going on, that doesn’t mean that’s ever gonna change” His voice got quieter towards the end, more promising, meaningful. Soft.

 

Ian sighed, leaning their foreheads together, placing his hands onto Mickey’s wrists.

 

”I just…” Ian started. ”Let me in, alright?” Mickey sighed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before letting go of his face and sitting down.

 

”I…” He sighed, and Ian raised his eyebrows, waiting for the rest. ”I was gonna let you in, I was just waiting for the right time… To try to figure out how to fucking say this” Mickey chuckled bitterly, running a hand over his face.

 

”What’s wrong, babe?” Ian asked, knowing full well that the nickname secretly calmed Mickey down. ”Tell me” Mickey swallowed, looking up at him.

 

”There’s a girl…” Ian frowned. ”A baby” Mickey clarified. ”She um… they abandoned her outside of the station a few days back, she’s been staying there” Ian stayed quiet, awaiting his partner’s point. ”I just… You always liked babies and shit, and I figured maybe…”

 

Ian raised his eyebrows almost all the way up to his hairline as it clicked in his brain.

 

”You mean…?” Mickey nodded.

 

”You and me are good now, been for a while. Maybe a baby wouldn’t be so bad”

 

Ian grinned, nodding, crashing forwards to press their lips together. Mickey couldn’t help but mirror the giddy facial expression, a weight easing off of his chest.

 

”Yes” Ian said into his mouth before pressing another deep kiss to it. ”Yes, I wanna have a baby with you”

 

Mickey snorted, about to comment on how fucking cheesy it sounded, but as Ian deepened the kiss, he forgot all about snarky statements.

 

 

**Five months later**

 

Mickey groaned as the fleshcutting baby screams ripped him out of his deep sleep. He didn’t bother opening his eyes, and instead threw his hand to the side, successfully whacking his husband in the stomach, waking him up.

 

”Your turn” Mickey spoke, voice husky with sleep. Ian sighed, but nodded, lifting Mickey’s hand off of his torso and up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it before forcing himself out of bed.

 

Mickey smiled at the gentle gesture, already half asleep again. Ian made it to the doorway before he turned around, looking at the beautiful man who shared his bed.

 

His stomach was warm. He had never thought that he would live a life like this. A family, a life with the love of it, it was so much more than Ian had ever been dumb enough to hope for.

 

As he crossed the livingroom to go comfort Amiea, he couldn’t help the small, content smile covering his face.

 

They were all happy, way more than happy.


End file.
